


Things Like That.

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Abby's thoughts following her discovery that Gibbs killed Pedro Hernandez. What do you do when you discover something about a friend that's the complete opposite of what you've previously believed? Tag to Borderland.
Kudos: 2





	Things Like That.

**Author's Note:**

> _"Gibbs doesn't do things like that! Or does he?"_ Abby Sciuto to Gibbs. Borderland.  
> This is set just before the basement scene in that episode.

WTF. WTF. The whole flight back to the States from Mexico, at the airport once they'd landed and all the way back to her place sharing a taxi with McGee questions had run through her mind on a never ending loop. Abby now paces her apartment alternating between that, unpacking and trying to decide what to do next.

Gibbs? Gibbs had killed Pedro Hernandez. In cold blood. No evidence collection. No case. No trial. Gibbs. The friend she loves with her whole heart. The friend she 's celebrated and mourned with. The man she's known or thought she did for several years. The man she's trusted all that time. But he's not...not that man...that honorable friend...the forensics don't lie.

How could he have fooled her like that? Sure she has a big heart but she's not totally naïve; she's not like her brother Luca just blindly believing, accepting anyone into his life and heart. She knows Gibbs has killed before. That he was a Marine sniper, had served during a war, had been forced to kill to protect his colleagues during his time with NCIS. But always then he'd followed the system, the rules and procedures ensuring that justice was done. Sure she'd seen him and the team stretch those rules, you might say bend them when the circumstances demanded it usually in cases involving very bad guys.

Gibbs. He had always been there for her. Her rock. Through terrible cases, professional highs and lows, personal dramas even bad choices in guys! He'd listened, he'd let her work things out for herself, provided advice when asked...and hugs...the many, many hugs. It's like discovering that rock is hollow. She's questioning everything. Each interaction. Every word.

On the other hand this is not about her. Hernandez had killed Gibbs' family. Shannon and Kelly. The event that had changed his life. Shattered him. She knows the impact that had. The long lasting results of losing them in that manner. The inability to sustain another relationship. The continuing grief. The visits to their graves.

At this moment all she knows for certain is that this information did not come to her by accident. Something hinky is definitely going on. She needs to talk to Gibbs. She stops pacing, throws her hands up and mutters once more WTF! Then she leaves the apartment, gets in her hearse and heads to Gibbs' house.


End file.
